Fall To Pieces
by 6darkwillow
Summary: willow is dateing kennedy who is a slayer but faith who is her ex comes back to town chaos ensues FEMSLASH WARNING *rateing change* COMPLETE
1. The Text From Her Hell

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INTRODUCTION:

As she watched her redheaded lover sleep she was reminded of how much she truly loved her. She loved her smile, her freckles, and the way she babbled it was so cute. She was absolutely undoubtedly in love with this woman.

The redhead began to stir she mumbled something Kennedy couldn't make out it sounded like she said something about tadpoles but she wasn't sure. Her thoughts were broken when she noticed the redhead opened her fiercely green eyes and was smiling up at her. "Good morning beautiful." Kennedy greeted her lover. The redhead smiled and stretched "good morning" Kennedy then noticed a small frown on Willows face "what?" Kennedy asked her "its not morning is it?" Kennedy chuckled "umm...no it's not morning it about 3:00 pm" they both started to laugh they had a couple of hard weeks but in the end it made their relationship stronger.

.....................................................................................................................................................

3 weeks prior:

Willow was watching Kennedy on the stage at The Bronze performing with her band The Rogue Rebellion. Buffy and Xander were there with her. Xander was watching Kennedy with drool on the side of his mouth. He had the hots for Kennedy since she moved to Sunnydale. "too bad she is a lesbian" he said accidentally out loud "uh....I mean....what?" Buffy and Willow just shook their heads and laughed.

Kennedy was the lead guitarist for her band and she sand once in awhile. Willow began to smile as she thought of how much she really liked Kennedy she was smart and made her laugh and a bonus Kennedy thought her babbling was cute! Willow then began to think _what is with me and musicians? _Just as she thought it Buffy said it "what is with you and musicians?" willow laughed "I was just thinking that and I have no idea." "I mean you've dated like three" Buffy continued "first there was Oz then there was Faith..." at that name willow zoned out.

Faith. Willows worst addiction. One of her best and worst relationships. Faith had two personalities one that was sober and one that wasn't. The sober version was loving, caring, and kind. She treated willow like a princess. The one that wasn't beat her emotionally, physically and mentally. Willow tried many times to break up with faith but she couldn't she loved her too much. Faith had loved willow too. That why she left she couldn't bear the pain she was putting willow through, but when she left she left willow broken and hurt she had loved faith with her heart and soul. She thought she wouldn't ever feel that way again. Till she met Kennedy.

Kennedy loved her and willow knew it. Willow brow furrowed at this thought she wasn't sure if she loved Kennedy she knew she liked her a lot but did she love her? She didn't know. Her train of thought was broken by Kennedy waving her hand in front of her face "hello anyone home?" Kennedy joked with a chuckle. "huh?...oh yeah." "deep in thought?" Kennedy asked with her head tilted and a small smile. Willow smiled back a nodded "yeah....kinda...I think so" "whatcha thinking about?" willow smiled "you." Kennedy smiled back and gently kissed willow.

Kennedy broke the kiss and asked "you want a drink?" "yeah sure rum and coke." Kennedy nodded then asked the others if they wanted anything. Buffy and Xander shook their heads. She smiled and walked towards the bar.

Willow watched her girlfriend walk to the bar thinking of how she was so lucky to have Kennedy and how she didn't deserve her when her phone went off. She had gotten a text message. _Weird_, she thought _everyone I know is here._ She looked at her caller id. She recognized the number right away. She could feel her heart beating in her throat, her hands were shaky and her palms were sweaty. She began to get really dizzy. Buffy saw how willow was acting and she got worried "will are you okay?" willow opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried again it came out as a whisper "faith." Willow the fell off her chair and everything went black.

Authors Note: really short chapter I know but it's were I ended it so deal with it. Review PLEASE!!!


	2. The Decision

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to Buffy's slayer reflexes she was able to catch willow before she hit the floor. Kennedy ran over as fast as she could surprisingly without spilling the drinks. They rushed willow back to Buffy's house as fast as they could and put the unconscious redhead on the couch.

When willow woke up an hour later she opened her eyes to see a very worried Kennedy looking down at her. "Kenny." Willow said quietly. "Hey you" Kennedy replied with a small smile "how are you feeling?" "I'm fine. I'm feeling very rested" Kennedy chuckled "you should you've been out for awhile." Kennedy then looked at willow with a very concerned look on her face "what happened red? I went to the bar and next thing I know you're in Buffy's arms passed out." Willow then remembered what caused her to faint. "Where's my cell?" her heart suddenly beating in her ears. Kennedy went into the next room and grabbed it for her.

"It looks like you missed a text message" Kennedy said while walking back into the room. Willow didn't say anything she just took her phone took a deep breath and read the text

_Hey Red. Been a while. I'm in town we need to talk. Faith._

Willow felt like she was going to faint again "oh god." Was all she could say. Kennedy was getting very concerned "what?" willow didn't answer her she just got up and ran to the kitchen where buffy was.

Willow handed the phone to buffy. Buffy read the message and had the same reaction as willow did "oh god" buffy looked at willow with a worried look. Willow was stareing off into space kennedy had no idea what was going on and she hated to be kept out of loop. Especially when willow was acting like this. She lost her patience and shouted "OH GOD WHAT?!"

Willow swallowed and sighe deeply and said "faith." Kennedy didn't know a lot about faith but she knew enough to really hate her. Kennedy grabbed the phone from buffy and read the message. Her jaw clenched as she read it. She slamed the phone on the kitchen counter and cursed "SON OF A BITCH!" willow just looked down at the floor. Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply.

Kennedy started to shake her head "no" willow looked at her "there is no fucking way red!" "i have to ken." "no. No you don't if you see her it'll led to trouble." Buffy noded in agreement. "shes right will. I can't watch you go through this again." Buffy flinched at the memory of the night willow almost ended her life. Willow started to get mad she felt like they were gaining up on her. "I won't get like that again. She can't hurt me. I'm over her." Buffy sighed and replied "are you?" willow looked at her confused "I saw you face tonight when I mentioned her name." Kennedy felt rage build up inside her. She knew her Red wasn't completely over the bitch that almost killed her. Kennedy wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was very afraid that if faith ever came back she would lose red and there's no way she would let that happen.

Willow was getting angrier by the minute "I'm seeing her and that's that! I don't need you two after me all the time like I'm a child. I realize that I made mistake in the past when it came to faith but it in the past, and besides I have my resolve face on you guys know what it means" Buffy nodded she knew there was no stopping willow after she pulls out the resolve face. Kennedy shook her head looked deep into willow eyes and walked out of the house through the door that led to the back yard.

She had lost and she knew it. Kennedy had never been this scared about losing anyone before. She loved willow and the thought of losing her was driving her insane. Especially if it was to Faith.

The three girls had no idea they were being watch since they left the bronze. The dark haired slayer had been watching them the entire time. She wasn't shocked that Buffy didn't think it was a good idea for willow to see her, but faith had no idea who the brunette was and how it was any of her business what willow did or who she sees. All that faith knew was that she hated the new girl.

Kennedy was still in the back yard pacing like a wild cat trapped in a cage. She was tense and pissed her rage was so strong she couldn't keep it in any longer. She started cursing and swearing till she was out of breath. It didn't help she was still really angry. She needed to kill something. She walked into the house. She knew that Buffy and Willow had heard her ranting but she didn't care. All she could see was red. She walked right passed willow without looking at her and said "I'm going patrolling" she went to the weapons chest Buffy got for her birthday, and left.

Willow understood Kennedy's behaviour towards her but it still hurt, that her Kenny would look at her. She thought about running after her but Buffy talked her out of it. Kennedy needed to blow off some steam. When she get back willow would talk to her.

Faith had heard the new girls rant and say that she was going patrolling and the look on willows face when the girl would look at her. Faith began to put two and two together. This new girl was Red girlfriend and she was a slayer. Faith chuckled "well this will be interesting." She then walked away from the Summers house in the direction the new brunette went.


	3. Confrontations and Revelations

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kennedy had only been patrolling for about an hour and she already dusted 4 vamps and beheaded 1 demon, but she was still filled t the brim with frustration and despair. She felt like she had already lost the red head. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of bushes rustling. She tensed up like a predator waiting for its prey. Then a dark haired girl jumped out. Kennedy was about to stake her but she realized she was human so she stopped in mid stake. The girl chuckled and said "it's a good thing for me us slayer have awesome reflexes." Kennedy instantly knew who she was Faith.

So this was faith she understood why willow was attracted to her in the first place this girl was hot! Pouty red lips. Tight leather pants deep brown eyes. This made things even worse for Kennedy.

Kennedy smirked "you must be faith." The slayer smirked back "I see word still travels fast in sunnyhell." Kennedy step closer to the slayer and looked her dead in the eye "I'm surprised you remembered you way back. How long ago did you leave here and willow in pieces?" Faith glared at Kennedy "not too longer I'm sure willow hasn't forgotten me." She saw the brunette tense faith smiled she knew she had struck a nerve. So willow did still think of her. This was going to make this easier. Kennedy stepped even closer to faith and said "Faith if you knew what was good for you, you would leave Sunnydale before anything bad happens." Faith tilted her head and glared at the other slayer "is that a threat?" "No. It's a promise." Kennedy replied. Faith smirked and said "well I'm not leaving till I see Red." Kennedy stiffened as Faith referred to her willow a 'Red' only she was allowed to call willow that. Faith saw that she had struck another nerve. She smiled smugly. Kennedy step closer to faith their noses were almost touching "you are not going anywhere near her!" faith chuckled and replied "you afraid of a little compition?" "I'll take my chances" Kennedy said confidently "yeah we'll see." Faith then turned around and began to walk away. Before she was out of eye shot faith out to Kennedy "say hi to Red for me!"

Kennedy had been gone for hours and willow was worried. She couldn't bear the thought of Kennedy being hurt because of her. She then heard the front door open and close. Willow ran from her room and down the stairs. Kennedy was putting the weapons back in the chest. Willow wanted to run over to her and hug her, but she saw then Kennedy was still a little upset about something so she didn't.

Willow smiled at big Willowy smile and said "slay any bad beasties?" Kennedy broke from her thoughts "huh?...uh...yeah" Willow walked closer to Kennedy and put her arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. Kennedy pulled away. She saw that she had hurt willow by not kiss her. "Willow I'm sorry" she said in a very sincere tone "I'm just really tired." Willow nodded slowly "okay." She said softly holding back tears because she thought it was her fault Kennedy was acting this way. "Let's just go to bed" Kennedy said and walked up the stairs. Willow nodded and followed, and they slept.

The next morning Kennedy was still uneasy about the whole Faith thing, but she felt bad about what happened the night before. Willow had begun to wake up and saw Kennedy watching her willow smiled "were you watching me sleep?" "No I was watching you wake up." Willow laughed. Kennedy brushed a stray hair behind willows ear and said "you know I love you right?" willow replied "of course I know, and you know I love you too right?" in her head Kennedy said _I'm not so sure about that, _but out loud Kennedy said "yeah I know" in a tone that didn't convince willow. Willows brow creased "do you think I don't love you?!" Kennedys voice broke a little as she said "I-I don't know" she began to get out of the bed but willow pulled her back and laid slightly on top of her looking down at her. Willow wiped a small tear off of Kennedy's cheek and said "I love you, and only you. Faith means nothing to me. You are my forever never forget that!" Kennedy flipped willow on her back so she was on top and kissed her passionately and started to take willows shirt off when willows phone went off.

Both of them groaned. They were just about to have amazing make up sex and they were interrupted. Willow grabbed her phone from the night stand and said grumpily "this better be good."

"Hello?" willow said into the phone "hey Red" a familiar voice replied "hey" willow said softly sitting up making Kennedy roll off her. Willows face was hard for Kennedy to read because there were so many emotions on it. It must have been Faith on the other end.

"We should talk face to face" Faith said "huh uh" willow was all she could say her brain was too busy working overtime for her to say anything else. Willow took a deep breath "w-where?" "The Bronze... I'm doing a gig there tonight so I'll be there" willow answered "yeah okay" "alright see ya Red." "Bye" willow hung up.

"When are you seeing her?" Kennedy asked calmly as possible "tonight at The Bronze she has a gig." "She's I musician" Kennedy said more of a statement then a question. Willow replied "yeah" _Great._ Kennedy thought to herself. _She is a musician, a slayer, and very attractive. _Then a very disturbing thought occurred to Kennedy. _Am I just faiths replacement? We have similar hair colour, similar eye color, we are both musicians and slayers_. Her train of thought was broken by willow saying "we should get up" "yeah I guess so." They both silently got dresses and walked down the stairs.


	4. Their Song Her Worst Nightmare

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it..................—the song lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At breakfast Kennedy had her usual cornflakes and a black coffee. She wasn't very hungry but she ate them anyway. Willow had a piece of toast and a coffee, which surprised Kennedy willow never drank coffee she said it gross and bitter and that she preferred tea. Maybe there was more to willow then Kennedy knew.

While drinking the very bitter coffee willow was thinking of Faith and their 'reunion'. Would it be awkward or would it be like Faith never left. Willow was surprised at the sudden rush of excitement she felt when she thought about seeing faith. She didn't really understand why she felt that way it's not like anything would happen she loved Kennedy didn't she?

..........................................................................................................................................................

Willow left the house at 6:00, and Kennedy regretted saying no when willow was if she wanted to go, but she trusted willow she would never do anything to hurt her. Willow loved her didn't she? At that thought she grabbed her coat and headed to The Bronze.

Willow walked into The Bronze and as soon as she did her heart beat quickened. It started to beat even faster as she recognized the brunette singing on the stage. "oh god" willow said out loud to herself. Maybe she wasn't ready for this.

Faith was scanning the crowed looking for the redhead she was getting worried that she wouldn't show but she spotted her sitting at a table close to the bar. She was just as beautiful as faith remembered her bright and shiny red hair her sparkling green eyes that were looking into her hazel. Every time willow looked at her faiths heart would beat faster and faster she could hear it drumming in her ears. She was finally ready to confront willow and explain why she left and why she came back. She would tell her how much she still loved her and wanted her.

The song ended and the band decided to take a break. Faith jumped off the stage and walked over to the table willow was sitting at. Willow watch faith walk over thinking _oh god oh god oh god!_ Over and over again till faith reached the table.

They sat in silence for awhile till faith said "hey Red long time no see." Willow took a big gulp of her drink and replied "y-yeah it's been a-awhile." "what's new?" faith asked "n-not much" willow answered she thought about telling faith she was seeing someone but she didn't. She kind of hoped faith wouldn't find out. This scared willow a little but she ignored it. The rest of the conversation was small talk about how their lives where going. How Faith had stopped drinking and how willow was becoming a very powerful Wicca.

Then a small redhead reached the table. "5 minutes Faith." "okay thanks Vi." The girl nodded and walked away. "five minutes till what?" "oh the last song" willow nodded "yeah... we made a cover of the song 'Fall to pieces'" willow smile grew she couldn't believe that faith remembered that it was there song. Faith smiled back then gently touched willows hand and said "I remembered." Then left the table and got back on the stage. Then the song began

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you

_The entire time faith sang the song she looked deep into her Red beautiful green eyes_

Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

_Faith sang into the deep green eyes that gave her the answer she was looking for._

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_Faith saw Kennedy walk in. She saw Kennedy find willow but she didn't sit with her. Kennedy just sat and watched willow looking for the answer faith already knew. Faith kept singing into those green eyes hoping Kennedy would see. She saw. She saw everything._

_Kennedy watched willow. She felt tears forming in her eyes. They were singing to each other. _

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
I'm in love with you

Faith finished singing the song and Kennedy walked over to willow her heart breaking slowly with each step. She gently touched the redhead's hand making her break eye contact with faith. "hey" Kennedy said loud enough for willow to hear "hey" willow replied her tone showed that she was sincerely happy to see her. Willow smiled at Kennedy for awhile then kissed her. While willow kissed her Kennedy couldn't help wonder if willow was kissing her of faith.

Authors Note: Is anyone feeling very sad for Kennedy? Cause I know I am..... :(


	5. The Lie

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it..................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kennedy sat across from willow and didn't say anything she just looked at her. She could see that it wasn't her Red sitting across from her she was Faiths. She didn't know the person sitting across from her she was a complete stranger. Kennedy zoned out of her world when she heard willow talking "Faiths band is really good isn't it?" Kennedy nodded "yeah they are" she wasn't lying they were really good. Faith started to walk toward them so Kennedy moved seats so she was sitting next to willow, and grabbed willows hand she wasn't going to lose willow without a fight.

"hey ken." Faith greeted "hey faith" Kennedy replied not hiding the pure hatred in her voice. "you two know each other?" willow asked slightly confused she hadn't told faith about Kennedy so how would she know? Faith turned her head and looked at Kennedy. She hadn't told willow about their chat in the graveyard. "yeah. We met the other night I'm surprised ken here didn't say anything." Kennedy started to grind her teeth "there were more important things going on." Willow started to bite her bottom lip as she began to understand why Kennedy didn't want to kiss her the other night Faith must have had said something that bothered Kennedy.

"Hey earth to will." Faith broke willows train of thought "huh wha-?" "are you still with us?" faith laughed. Kennedy was now beyond pissed at this point if she wasn't hold willows hand she would've jumped the table and beat the shit out of faith. "yeah sorry I got lost in a brain babble." Faith just smiled "I need you help back stage with something would you mind?" "yeah sure I'll help" willow answered and let go of Kennedys hand "be right back Ken okay?" "yeah...okay" Kennedy replied softly.

Kennedy watched them walk away from the table. Faith looked behind her and smiled smugly at Kennedy and then put her arm around willows shoulders. Kennedy broke the glass that was in her hand then walked to the bar and got another drink.

Faith didn't need willows help back stage she just wanted to talk to willow without Kennedy there. "so what did you need help with?" willow asked "um...I didn't" willow brow creased. She was very confused. "then why did you bring me back here?" Faith took a deep breath "because I have something to return to you." Faith gave willow a rectangular velvet box with a purple ribbon on it. Willow opened it and a big smile grew on her face. It was a necklace. It had a silver chain a little silver locket in the shape of a heart. Willow knew it well faith had given it to her on her birthday one year. "where'd you get this I thought I had lost it?" Faith sighed and said "when I left I took it so I would always have a piece of you where ever I went." Willow felt tear form in her eyes and instinctively wrapped her arms around faith. Faith began to return the hug.

Willow then quickly pulled back and looked down at the necklace then back at faith with tear rolling down her cheeks "why?" she stopped for a beat then looked at faith "why did you leave me faith? Didn't you love me?" faith stepped closer to willow. "of course I loved you that why I left!" willow just looked at like she was crazy. "what?" faith could feel tears in her eyes "I left because I loved you. I knew how much pain I was causing you and I couldn't do it anymore I had to clean up my act a bit so I left." Willow pulled faith in for another hug. They held each other for awhile then the slowly pulled away their faces inches apart. _Uh oh. _Willow thought to herself_ bad move._

Willow swallowed hard. Faiths heart beat quickened. They both leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was slow and gentle at first but it grew passionate and hungry. Willow opened her mouth a little inviting faiths tongue to enter her mouth. Faith obliged. Willow then entangled her fingers in the dark brown locks. Faith pulled willow closer and held her tighter in her arms. They reluctantly pulled apart, the both of them where slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Faith looked deep into willows eyes "you want to get out of here?" she asked. To her surprise willow nodded her head "yeah. J-just meet me outside I-I h-have to-"faith nodded "ken" Willow nodded and walked away while thinking_ am i really going to do this. _She stopped and turned around to see faith looking at her with pure love in her eyes. willow started to walk again.

Kennedy was sitting at the table when she saw willow walk towards her. "hey" Kennedy said with a smile. "hey" willow replied. For a split second she looked behind her then back at Kennedy hoping she didn't just see faith leave. "I-I uh... just got a text from my mom my dad is sick so she wants me at home tonight." Willow lied. "is he okay? Do you want me to walk you home?" Kennedy asked with worry in her voice. Willow shook her head "it's probably nothing my mom tend to over react with stuff like this." Kennedy nodded "okay if your sure" "I am" willow smiled "so I will see you tomorrow sometime?" asked "yep" willow answered "I'll call you" "okay" Kennedy said softly. Willow leaned in and kissed her then said "bye" she began to walk away when Kennedy grabbed her arm turned her around and looked deep into her eyes "I love you" "I l-love you too" willow gave her a small smile. Kennedy let go of her arm and watched her leave.

Outside The Bronze Faith waited for Willow. She began to get nervous. What if willow didn't come out? Or Kennedy didn't believe her and wouldn't let her leave? She sighed with relief as she saw the redhead walk out of The Bronze. "willow" faith called out. Willow heard her name being called she turned around to see faith she smiled and walked over Faith returned the smile kissed her sweetly and they turned and walked in the direction of Faiths Motel room. Unaware that a certain blonde haired slayer saw the entire thing.

Authors Note: oh noes!!! What going to happen now?


	6. The Truth

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it..................

WARNING: FEMSLASH IF YOU NO LIKE YOU NO READ!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they got closer to her motel room faith reached for willows hand and held it. It seemed like the walk took forever but they made it. Faith kissed willow passionately and pushed her against the door of her room while she unlocked the door. She heard the lock click, and looked into Willow in the eyes "are you sure you want to do this? Once you walk in here there is no going back." Faith searched the redhead eyes for a second. Willow finally said "then I guess there's no going back." Faith laughed and kissed her again and opened the door.

They walked into the room still kissing passionately faith closed the door behind them then pushed willow against a wall harder then she intended it's made a little crack in the wall. Faith laughed "whoops" willow chuckled and kissed faith. Faith started to unbutton willows blouse but it was taking to long so she ripped it open and threw it across the room. Faith went to take off her own shirt when will stopped her, and did it for her.

Willow wrapped he legs around faith torso and faith carried her t the bed and laid her down slowly on to her back. Faith began kissing willows neck and collarbone and slowly down to the top of willows jeans. Faith slowly unzipped them and pulled them off, she then threw them across the room followed by the redhead's underwear. Faith smiled seductively at willow and kisses the dark red curls she uncovered; she bent down and whispered huskily "not yet."

Faith continued to kiss upwards to willows chest. Willow began to moan with need and desire. Faith undid willow bra and tossed it, she began to tease the redheads pink nipple with her tongue and teeth. Willow began to moan louder and she gripped onto the headboard. Faith could smell how turned on willow was so she kept her promise and kissed down willows body till she reached her moist center. She began to tease willows clit with her tongue make her gasp and hold onto the headboard harder. Willows taste was like a drug for Faith she could never get enough. Willow arched her pelvis into faiths tongue wanting more. Faith replace her tongue with two fingers. As she entered willow she kissed her roughly bruising the redhead lips. Willow began to moan louder and louder with each thrust till she was practically screaming "OH GOD FAITH! HARDER!" Faith did what she was asked pumping her fingers harder and faster making the headboard hit the wall rhythmically. Willow came with one final thrust; faith kissed her softly and lovingly. She started to whisper "I love y-" willow cut her off with a kiss and rolled on top of her kissing her passionately and started to return the pleasure she had just received.

Kennedy was about to leave The Bronze when a familiar blonde sat across from her "hey Buffy" Kennedy said with a small smile. "hey ken" Buffy replied. She felt sorry for Kennedy she had just seen faith and willow leave together. "where's willow?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer but she wanted to know if Kennedy did. "her mom texted her, and her dad is sick. So she went to spend the night with them." Buffy was shocked that willow had lied to Kennedy. Willow had no idea what she was doing to this girl, or to Faith or to herself. Buffy knew someone was going to be alone, she just hoped it was willow.

Buffy finally replied "I see" Kennedy nodded "yep" Buffy could see in Kennedys eyes that she didn't believe willow but she was trying her hardest to, she loved and trusted willow. _Poor girl._ Buffy thought. "did you want to have drink with me or were you just on your way out?" Buffy asked. "actually I'm kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna head home." Kennedy said with an apologetic smile. "okay no problem have a good sleep." Kennedy nodded sadly because she knew she wasn't going to sleep at all tonight. Buffy and Kennedy said their goodbyes and Kennedy left.

Kennedy began to walk home when she decided to do something. She didn't want to do it but she had to. She got to place she was looking for walked up the driveway, and climbed the stairs took a deep breath then knocked on the mahogany door.

A woman with a kind smile and familiar red hair answered the door. She greeted Kennedy with a friendly hello. "hey Mrs. Rosenberg." She replied "is uh...willow here?" "no sorry dear she isn't." Kennedy felt like her heart had stopped, Broke into tiny shattered pieces and her body was hit by a truck. "I see. Have you talked to her at all tonight?" "no Kennedy I haven't do you want me to call you if she does?" "n-no that's f-fine." She answered with an attempt at a smile. "thanks anyway" Kennedy said politely and turned away and began to walk back down the drive way.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and dripping of her chin. "oh god" she sobbed and feel to her knees she cried and sobbed till she couldn't breathe. How could willow do this to her? She loved her! "I WAS HER FOREVER!" Kennedy yelled out loud to anyone who could hear her. Her pain and anguish was turned into anger and frustration. She decided that if willow really loved her she would tell her everything, and if she didn't Kennedy would leave. Leave her, leave Sunnydale, hell she would leave California and move back to Boston if she had to. She was hope and praying that it wouldn't come to that, but it might.


	7. Never Leave Your Cell At Home

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it..................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning willow woke up and felt warm arms wrapped around her. She smiled and rolled over, to see that the person sleeping next to her wasn't Kennedy it was Faith. The memories about what happened the night before came flooding back. She had lied to Kennedy and slept with Faith. Guilt and regret hit her like a giant U Haul truck. How was she going to face Kennedy? How was she going to tell Kennedy! She couldn't. She wouldn't, Kennedy would never forgive her.

She looked at the clock 11:30. She decided to take one thing at a time first she would take a shower then get dressed- oh shit! Faith had torn her blouse. Well hopefully it had most of the buttons on it. She slipped out of faiths arms and crept quietly to the other side of the room where her clothes where. Thank god! Only one button was missing from her shirt. Why was she so worried about buttons on her shirt she should be worried about what was going to happen with Kennedy. What was she going to do?

Willow took a shower got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Faith was still asleep. _She could sleep through an earthquake._ Willow thought to herself with a chuckle. She loved faith she always would but last night and this morning she realized that it wasn't enough to break Kennedy's heart especially like this. Kennedy loved her, and she loved Kennedy and she was happy with that. She was so stupid how could she do this Kennedy will never forgive her.

Willow walked over to the sleeping slayer and smiled warmly. Willow bent over and kissed faith on the forehead and whispered "I love you. Always" She knew it would break faiths heart but she had to end whatever was going on between her and faith before things got worse. She had to come clean to Kennedy. Willow knew that for sure Kennedy meant too much to her not to.

She wrote faith a letter explaining all this and put it on the pillow she had slept on. She knew this was a huge cliché but she couldn't handle talking face to face with faith just yet. She put her hands in her jean pockets and sighed. She watched faith for a while before she noticed something metallic in her fingers she took it out of her pocket. Her heart dropped it was the locket. Tears started to form in her eyes. She held it to her heart then kissed it and put it in the note. She walked towards the motel door opened it and took one last look at faith a tear rolled down her cheek "goodbye." She whispered and walked out the door.

She began to walk home when she saw Buffy walking towards her. "oh god will... what did you do?" Buffy asked with disbelief and disappointment. Willow looked at the ground and shook her head "I don't know" "why the hell would you do this to Kennedy? You guys had such a great relationship! And you fucked it up! I would kill to have that great of a relationship but as the slayer-"willow cut her off before she could finish "Buffy do yourself a favour. BUTT OUT! It's none of your business!" willow stopped for a beat and glared at Buffy "I am so fucking sick of you! All you do is complain! And make other people's problems into your own! I have tried to be a good friend and listen to bitch about stuff but I have to be honest. Maybe if you weren't such a NEGITIVE BITCH maybe you would have a decent relationship!!!" with that willow turned away from Buffy and contuied walking to face Kennedy.

Willow walked up the step to the door and turned the door nob it was unlocked she walked in "Kennedy you home?" she called no answer she shut the door behind her and took a deep breath and began to walk upstairs.

Kennedy heard willow open and close the front door she took a deep breath and thought to herself _willow didn't have sex with faith they just talked...all night..._ Kennedy realized she was lying to herself so she turned the radio on music calmed her soothed her usually but today it betrayed her she was starting to hate Avril Lavigne a lot.

Willow heard the radio playing in her and Kennedy's room. She walked up the stairs and began to hear the song that was playing more clearly._ Oh come on! What are the odds My Happy Ending! The fates really hate me don't they?_ Willow thought to herself.

Willow reached the door. She took a deep breath and knocked. "come in" she heard Kennedy say on the other side. She walked in. "Hey" Kennedy greeted her emotionless. "h-hey" willow replied nervously "h-how was your night?" willow asked trying to setup what she was going to tell Kennedy. "my night was-"Kennedy stopped trying to think of the right word "miserable" that was like a blow to the gut to willow. Kennedy saw willow flinch. "do you want to know why?" _no _willow thought but she just nodded "because you weren't with me last night. I didn't wake up to you asleep in my arms." Another blow to the gut for willow. "but enough of my night how was yours? Is your dad okay?" _this is the moment of truth does she love me enough to tell me? _ "my dad is fine" which wasn't a lie he dad was healthy as a horse. "that's good" Kennedy replied "uh yeah g-great" "I guess your mom really does over-"Kennedy was cut off by willow say something quietly "I slept with faith." Kennedy couldn't hear her properly "what?" willow spoke louder this time "I slept with faith." Kennedy suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. She knew what willow had before she said it but to actually hear out loud made it even harder to swallow. Kennedy was quiet for the longest time willow couldn't take it anymore "Kennedy please say something" Kennedy looked willow dead in the eye and said "was she good?" "what?" "was she good? Was she your best lay ever?!" Kennedy was so hurt she didn't know whether to cry or hit something. Willow was speechless she didn't know what to say. Kennedy was yelling now "WAS SHE?!" willow looked at Kennedy with tears in her eyes Kennedy looked back at willow with disgust. The look made willow look down at the carpet. Willow jump at the loud sound she suddenly hear she looked up to see Kennedy's fist was inside the wall. Kennedy painfully pulled it out. Willow walked over to her to help her she reached for Kennedy's hand. Kennedy backed away and snapped "don't touch me!" willow backed off.

They stood there in silence for awhile when Kennedy couldn't take it anymore she grabbed something off of the dresser and thought it to willow. Willow caught it. It was her cell phone. She looked at Kennedy who had tears in her eyes "next time you cheat on someone make sure you have your cell phone." She brushed past willow and left the room she walked down stairs willow heard go through Buffy's weapon chest, and she heard her open the front door before she left Kennedy yelled "by the way your mom says hi." Then she slammed the door shut.

Willow held the phone in her hand and looked at it. Kennedy had known the entire night. It must have nearly killed knowing what she had been doing. Willow fell to the floor and started to cry. She cried till she couldn't anymore. It was then she realized that she had heard Kennedy go through the weapons chest. This made willow panic. She ran down the stairs and looked through the weapons the only one that was missing was the dagger Buffy had stabbed faith with the save angel. _Oh god! _Willow thought. She stood up and ran out the door. If Kennedy was going to what she thought she was going to do she would lose her forever.

Authors Note: would you forgive willow?


	8. The Death Note

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it..................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When faith woke up she looked at the clock right away. It said 5:00 pm. _Damn _she thought to herself _willow really tuckered me out._ She chuckled a little then rolled over she noticed that willow was gone. She felt bad for not waking up earlier and getting her breakfast or something. She sighed deeply and then she saw the note. She picked up off the pillow and she saw the necklace fall out. She didn't need to read the note to know what it was going to say. Red wasn't hers anymore she was Kennedys. For the first time in years Faith cried. She cried till her stomach was tied in knots. _No! _She thought _I am not giving Willow up this easy! _She loved willow with all her heart and soul. She wanted to make up the mistakes she had made in the past. She wouldn't give up willow without a fight and she knew Kennedy wouldn't either, Faith knew this would end with one of them dead, and it wasn't going to be her. Faith got up out of bed got ready and taped a note to her Motel room door.

_RESTFIELD CEMETARY. 7:00. IM NOT GIVING UP WILLOW WITHOUT A FIGHT._

Kennedy left the house with the dagger in her hand; she walked straight to faith motel room. When she got there she saw the note _7:00. _Kennedy thought _its 6:30. Half an hour. _She left the motel and headed to the graveyard where Faith would die.

Willow finally got to faiths room to see the note the time was 6:45 she had 15 minutes to stop this. She turned around and ran to the. cemetery she would never forgive herself if anything happened to either of them. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Authors Note: yeah I know it's a really short chapter but it's leading up to the big battle scene so be excited!


	9. All's Fair In Love And War

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it..................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kennedy finally reached Restfield. she checked her watch it was 6:57. 3 minutes. Kennedy walked towards the Adams family crypt, where she saw faith waiting.

Faith smirked when she saw Kennedy. "I'm surprised you showed up without any weapons. No axe. No crossbow. Not even a stake." "I've got this." Kennedy pulled the dagger out of her jacket "I'm sure you remember it." Faith chuckled "how could I forget. It hurts like a bitch." Kennedy smiled "good" Kennedy watch beeped. "7:00. I guess it's time to kick your ass" "bring it on." Faith replied.

They both stood glaring at each other for awhile, and then Kennedy made the first move. She jumped and did a front flip over a headstone kicking faith in the chest sending her 7 feet away hitting the side of a crypt making a huge crack. "ouch that kinda hurt" faith said spitting blood on the ground. "but not as much as this will" she got up and round housed kicked Kennedy in the face making her drop the knife, and bend over a little faith then kneed Kennedy in the face. They began throwing and blocking each other's punches. Faith finally got Kennedy in a holding pattern. Faith then whispered in Kennedys ear "don't you just love the sound willow makes when you-"Kennedy cut faith off with a head butt in the face, giving faith a bloody nose. She chuckled "I guess she doesn't do that for you." Kennedy was getting angrier "shut your fucking mouth!" faith smiled and looked Kennedy in then and said innocently "but Red hate it when I do that." Kennedy was beyond pissed she unleashed her rage and kicked Faith really hard in the kneecap making it snap very loudly. Faith fell to the ground. Kennedy began kicking faith in the stomach over and over again saying "you fucking bitch! You took her away from me! I've treated her better than you ever did! YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Faith started to spit up a lot of blood. This made Kennedy smile "had enough? Have you faith?! Huh?!" Kennedy walked over to the dagger picked it up then picked up Faith by her throat. She held the dagger to faith heart. She pulled back ready to kill the other slayer when she heard a voice that came from behind her "Kennedy please stop!"

She knew it was willow. "why should I stop? So you don't lose your precious faith?" "No so I don't lose you!" "Oh I see.... you love me now. You finally actually love me because faiths life is on the line." Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing "Kennedy what are you talking about? I've always loved you, and I always will. I just made a horrible mistake. If you're going to kill anyone it should be me. Because if you kill faith I will lose the Kennedy that I love and I wouldn't be able to live without you!" Kennedy began to lower the knife she saw what she had done to faith there was blood coming out her mouth and it was covering her shirt. Kennedy couldn't believe she had caused this. She dropped the knife and gently laid faith (who was now unconscious from all the blood she had lost) on the ground.

Kennedy fell to the ground sobbing "oh god willow I'm so sorry!" "oh Kennedy" willow rushed over to Kennedy and held her. "I should be the one who is sorry I drove you to do this. I knew that I loved you but I still did what I did with faith" willow was now crying. Kennedy pulled away from willow enough to look at her "I love you so much. I didn't want to lose you." Willow took Kennedys face between her hands and looked deep in to her chocolaty brown eyes "you will never lose me Kennedy. You my forever remember?" Kennedy smiled a little. Willow leaned in and kissed the brunette softly. Kennedy pulled willow closer to her making the kiss more passionate and hard. They finally pulled apart. And Kennedy chuckled a little "did I tell you that I love you?" willow laughed "you know I don't remember" they both laughed and held each other close. Thinking of their forever.


	10. Fall To Pieces

Fall to Pieces

Authors Note: It is a Willow and Kennedy fanfic but Faith is a major role in it. Kennedy is a musician so is faith. Kennedy hasn't met faith. Faith and Willow had a very dysfunctional relationship in the past. Faith still has feelings for willow but does willow still have feelings for faith???? Read and find out R&R!!!!

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it but everyone knows that so.... why bother stating it..................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple days later Faith was allowed to leave the hospital. Thanks to her slayer powers she healed very fast. She left Sunnydale without telling willow. She had no idea where she was going to go but she left. Maybe she would come back down the road but maybe not.

The hospital called willow and told her that faith had left some stuff she had told them to give to her. Willow made her way to the hospital wondering what faith would have left her. The recptionist handed her a brown parcel. She opened it in her car. Faith had left her the necklace and a letter.

_Dear Willow,_

_I am sorry for everything I have put you through. I am also sorry that I didn't say good bye in person, but the truth is I didn't have the strength to. Then again I've never have. I wish you and Kennedy every happiness. I want you to remember that I love you and that I always will. I will never forget the love we have shared and the last night we had together. I love you Red_

_Faith_

Willow cried for awhile. She finally calmed herself down and wiped the tears out of her eyes. she knew that there would always be place for faith in her heart. She started her car and began to drive away. She started to laugh when she heard the song that was playing. It must have been fate.

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Authors Note: I might have an idea for a sequel so keep an eye out.


End file.
